Unplanned Circumstance
by pokefreak59
Summary: Hinata, riding a bus home, falls asleep and ends up getting lost. She's in a part of town that she has never been to and tries to find a way home.


**Back once again. I am really sorry that I haven't updated** **forever, the only excuse I have is that I have not felt like writing. But I will continue to upload a new story every now and then so I have not completely abandoned fanfiction.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story I thought up this past weekend. **

**

* * *

**

_How did I end up here? _Hinata timidly looked around her at the dirty slums. _I fell asleep on the bus and ended up….I don't know where._

It was her first time taking the city bus and the experience on it had not been pleasant. As soon as she stepped on, her nose cringed at the smell of urine, and the heat made it no better. Almost all of the seats were taken except for one in the back next to an obese middle aged man with thick glasses.

She had decided to stand until another seat had opened up, not that she wanted to sit in the filthy seats anyway. At the next stop a lot of people got off and Hinata took the cleanest looking one she could find. She sat by herself and put her book bag in the seat next to her. She had been up until 5 A.M studying for her midterm and thinking about a certain someone. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of him, and found herself looking outside the window. She went off into her mind and thought of various scenarios that could happen for her and him to get together. At some point she just fell asleep. When she awoke, night had fallen and the bus had reached its final stop and she was kicked out.

_I've never been here before, and my phone is dead so I can't call for my parents to pick me up. _She beat her head with her fists. "Naruto offered you a ride why didn't you take it?" She hissed at herself. She looked behind her at the dimly lit street. _I don't even know what time it is. _

"You seem lost." A deep voice said coming from behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as her heart skipped a beat and she made a quick 180 turn. She saw a big, bulky bald man, in a leather vest and his arms covered in tattoos looking down on her with a smile. She could feel his hot breath coming down on her face. "N-N-No, j-just wondering what t-time it was." She said trying her best not to sound scared.

"You sure?" He asked with a sick smile coming across his face. "If you're lost you can stay at my place till you get picked up." His smile growing wider.

"N-No thank you." She smiled and turned back around. _Get out of here now! _She began walking away, but heard slow heavy footsteps behind her growing louder. She picked up her pace and began to pray that nothing would happen. She heard the steps behind her getting heavier and closer. Her heart and breathing began to grow faster.

She suddenly burst into a sprint, running as fast as she could and not daring to look behind her. _Why? Why is this happening to me? Why isn't anyone out here? I'm too afraid to even yell for help! _She made a sharp right turn into an alley and ran behind a dumpster to try to hide from him. She was breathing heavily and tried to quiet down as she saw the guy enter the alley. She covered her mouth and nose to prevent the guy from hearing her breathing, and to cover the smell of week old garbage.

"Come on girly, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He chuckled as he looked around and frowned. "Must have continued down this way." He walked down the alley.

_Yes, please leave! _Hinata felt something brush up against her leg and saw that a rat was staring up at her. "EEEEEEEEEEK!" She let out a shrill. _Oh my god…_

"So you didn't leave." The guy turned around and noticed her by the dumpster. He made a 'come here' signal with his finger.

Hinata was too terrified to even move, she stared as the guy stepped closer and closer to her. "S-S-Step b-b-b-a…" her voice was so soft she couldn't even hear it. Her eyes widened as the guy lifted her and pinned her to the wall, and she broke out in a cold sweat.

He sniffed her hair as he ran his fingers through it. "Smells nice." He laughed as he kissed her neck, and started to unzip her jacket.

_Please….somebody….anyone..._She thought as she shut her eyes as tight as she could. A few seconds later she heard the smack and the guy grunt as he fell backwards. _What? _She looked forward and saw a figure grab her hand and pull her. It was too dark to see who it was though.

"Let's get out of here!" A girl's voice said. "Up the fire escape." She pushed Hinata to go first and then she climbed up. "Go to the fifth floor and go inside the window.

Hinata didn't stop to think and did as she was told. Whoever this girl was, she could be no worse then the guy she just barely escaped from.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I will write a few more chapter to finish this one up.**

**I hope I haven't lost my touch in writing fics lol.  
**


End file.
